You're Different
by sefcati
Summary: Gabriella Montez built this wall around her, and only her family and friends know the real her. But when this new guy comes to her life, and tries to enter and knock her wall down, will he succeed or will Gabriella just make her wall stronger?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. **

**Author's Note: I know, I know I haven't finished my other story, but to be honest I really don't know where it's going, but yeah. Here's You're Different. **

* * *

><p>Gabriella Montez – a girl who has trust issues, she have a hard time trusting new people, she's being a bitch to new people. Why? Maybe, it's her way of guarding herself, a way of preventing herself to get hurt. She wasn't really used to be this bitch, she was <em>Gabriella Montez<em>, the loveliest, most caring, cheerful girl you'll ever meet. Only a few gets to see the real her, and that's her family, and a her circle of friends. Why? Because of two reasons.

One, her so-called "truest bestfriend" happened; Cindy. Gabriella told her everything, she revealed her secrets to her from the most embarassing moments to her secret crushes, to her first boyfriend to her first time, but she betrayed her, in a way she knows she can never forget.

Two, Gabriella Montez isn't the girl who fall in love a lot, but when she does, she fall hard. Only one, really captured Gabriella's heart, her used to be boyfriend of two years; Luke. Sure, she had boyfriends in the past, but this guy, this only guy who managed to make his way through Gabriella's heart broke her.

"Hey G, S is in the house!" her best friend called as she entered Gabriella's room.

Gabriella brushed a strand of hair as she browse through her laptop, "What's up with you? Are you drunk or something, you usually don't talk like that."

Sharpay giggled as she flopped to a green bean bag, "I don't know, maybe I'm excited. I mean only two more days till it's summer."

"I know right." Gabriella sighed.

"Cheer up G. I mean come on, we're going to have lots and lots and lots of fun." Sharpay smiled at the idea of partying and shopping all day and night long.

"I am happy. I guess I'm just tired." Gabriella once again sighed.

"You weren't like that since Ci-" Sharpay said but Gabriella cut her off. "That's the past Pay, I really don't want to talk about that backstabbing bitch."

"You have to forgive and forget about her and what happened, you know." Sharpay continued.

"I know, but I can't easily forgive her maybe sometime, but not right now. And about forgetting, I don't think I can do that." Gabriella clarified.

Sharpay sighed, "That's all I'm saying. So, how about we go shopping?"

"Sure, let me just log off." Gabriella beamed.

Gabriella and Sharpay entered a vintage store when they bumped into, "Yo' Gabster, and Payster."

"Stop calling me that! You know, I don't lke being called 'Payster' " Sharpay groaned as she hugged her afro friend.

"I know." Chad grinned as he hugged Gabriella.

"So, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she look around the store.

"Shopping. Duh." Chad said as he rolls his eyes as if it's no big deal.

"I can't believe you just said that." Sharpay laughed as she walked in one of the changing rooms.

"What? It's true though. I'm needing a new pair of shirts." Chad explained as he look for a shirt.

"Yeah, whatever Chad." Gabriella giggled as she pull out a plaid shirt.

After a few hours of shopping dragging Chad along, "I'm hungry." Chad said randomly.

"Okay, just one more store then we'll go to the food court." Gabriella giggled.

"Noo! I want to eat. I'm craving for pizza right now." Chad whined.

Sharpay and Gabriella looked at eachother as if communicating through their eyes. "Fine."

The three headed to the food court and ordered their food, as they wait in line, "I met someone." Chad told them.

"What do you mean you met someone? You're dating Taylor." Sharpay said with wide eyes.

"What? No! Not like that. He's a dude." Chad explained.

"Oh. Another basketball buddy?" Gabriella asked as she grabbed her tray and walked over to their table.

"Yeah." Chad said as he took a mouthful of his pizza.

"Okay. How's Taylor by the way?" Gabriella asked as she took a sip on her strawberry smoothie.

"She's good. She's coming home tomorrow." Chad told them.

"Great, I can't wait to ask how everything went." Gabriella giggled as she pushed another strand of hair away from her eyes.

"What do you mean? Don't you guys talk over the phone?" Chad asked.

"We do. But it's not the same, since the time difference is you know." Sharpay explained.

"Oh yeah." Chad said.

"How are you and Taylor though?" Gabriella asked finishing her food.

"We're great. She's wonderful." Chad chuckled.

"That's good. What's your plans this summer?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella sighed, "Nothing. Unless, you guys want to go somewhere. That would be awesome."

"How about we go to LA or Miami or Hawaii?" Sharpay questioned.

"That's awesome, we can invite the guys too." Gabriella beamed with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, can I bring someone too?" Chad asked.

"Sure. Who?" Sharpay replied as she wiped her face.

"Troy."

Sharpay and Gabriella looked at eachother, "Uhm, yeah sure. As long as his cool."

"Don't worry about that."

"So, call up the guys and tell them to come over mine's tomorrow after school. So we can plan everything." Sharpay said.

"Yeah. Sure. You guys ready?" Chad asked as he stood taking the last of his coke.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Okay class dismissed." Mrs. Darbus said as she clapped her hands as the students move out of the classroom.

Gabriella went to the cafeteria since it's already lunch and sat to her usual table seeing almost all of the gang are there except of Kelsi, Ryan, and Taylor.

"So, you guys still coming over. Right?" Sharpay said asking for confirmation.

A set of yeah's, and ofcourse's are heard.

"We'll be there." Martha confirmed.

"Great. Oh. And Chad when's Troy coming over?" Sharpay asked as she played with the hem of her boyfriend's shirt.

"Uh, he said he can't come over tonight, but he'll come to the vacation. That's for sure." Chad explained.

"Okay then, Taylor's coming home tonight." Gabriella reminded them, "So, it's almost like a welcome home party of Taylor."

"Sure." A girl said with a boy following her and sitting down to theirs sit.

"Hey Kels." Zeke greeted. "Hey Ry."

"Hey Zeke." The couple greeted back.

"So Kels, you coming over. Right?" Sharpay asked.

"Ofcourse." Kelsi replied.

"Gabs, ar you sure you're parent will allow you though?" Sharpay asked concerned as she looked to Gabriella who nodded, "I'm sure."

"How are you so sure, remember last time they didn't allow you." Kelsi asked remembering the last time they planned a trip but her parents didn't allow her. Gabriella's smile slipped away from her face as she remember the unfortunate event.

"_MOM!" Gabriella yelled frustrated, "I'm old enough, I can take care of myself. It's only in Mexico. Why can't you let me come? I'm with the guys, I'm sure they won't let anything harm me." She reasoned._

_Maria looked at her daughter seemingly calm enough at the situation, "You can't go and that's final." _

"_Give me one reason and I won't go." Gabriella cried desperately but she held her stance hoping that some way her mom would agree._

"_You just can't and that's final." Maria sighed as she flipped through the paged of her magazine._

"_Mama! Why? That's just not fair. You let Alex go to Italy when he's 18. And I'm 17 mom." Gabriella cried out._

"_It's his school trip." Maria sighed once more at her daughters cries. "Look mija, I love you. But you can't go. That's final."_

Gabriella sighed at the memory and looked at her friends before reasoning, "I'm just sure about it."

"If you say so." Martha said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. I know it's slow, but it's just a filler. K? I don't know if I'll update that often because school starts in a week, and I have to get ready, but yeah I'll update as much as I can, maybe every after two days or whatever I feel like it. Hahaha. <strong>

**Tell me what you think though. **


End file.
